The Olympic Games
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two new Olympians that are competing for their Gold medals. Sasuke being the Gymnast, and Naruto being the Track and Field. When Sasuke refuses to relax, to bent up on winning the Gold to even think about relaxing, can his blond lover help him? Rated M, One-Shot. NaruSasu.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXX

The competitors watched the screen with worried eyes, their scores finally coming up as the order from Gold to Bronze was posted. Many cursed and collapsed to their knees, but the three main winners cheered happily. The Gold medalist smiled, a rare sight, but his hard work paid off.

"Good job, I'm proud of you," his coach chuckled, handing Sasuke his jacket.

"Yeah...I'm glad I stuck that landing, or I would have lost," Sasuke replied, looking up at the scoreboard in disbelief. "Just won by half a point..."

"Either, way, you deserve to relax tonight," Kakashi said, smiling at Sasuke as he scoffed.

"Relax? I still have to perform tomorrow. The Bars are next, I don't have time to relax. I need to get ready, I need to bring home another Gold," Sasuke sighed, feeling so tired, but so happy at the same time.

After they finished playing the Japanese National Anthem, Sasuke left the stadium to go back to the hotel, knowing that the Track and Field portion for the day was already over. He just wanted to sleep, and rest for tomorrow's competition. Kakashi had his nose in the book again as they walked back to the hotel, Kakashi's assistant coaches carrying Sasuke's bag and other things.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said to him once they reached the hotel lobby, rushing Sasuke into the elevator in order to avoid any interviews or stress. "Maybe relaxing a little won't hurt. Indulge yourself with some wine maybe."  
"Kakashi, I'm under age," Sasuke hissed at him, glaring at the older man.

"Oh right, well, maybe Naruto wouldn't mind helping you relax."

"Yeah right. If I let him anywhere near me I'll be to sore tomorrow to even perform, I'll have to drop out," Sasuke hissed, quickly leaving the elevator when they reached his floor.

"You know you can't avoid him," Kakashi chuckled, handing Sasuke the room key. "You do share a room, he should be back already...now...I'm going to go relax with Iruka, this day has been so stressful."

"Stressful? What did you even do all day?" Sasuke asked him, placing the key into his room lock.

"Watching you do all that hard work is very stressful, good night, Sasuke."

"Night, Kakashi," Sasuke sighed, opening his room door and walking in, taking his bags from the other two before shutting it, and locking it. He threw the bags down onto the floor and sighed, taking off his jacket and shirt, folding them before placing them on top of his bag, intent on a hot shower.

Sasuke glanced over to the bed, seeing Naruto laying there, already sleeping in his night clothes. At least the blond took a shower before he laid down in the bed. Sasuke went into the bathroom and washed off, making sure he had shaved and washed his hair before he got out. He had to look presentable when he was performing after all, every point counted, every fraction of a point, every possible thing could mean success, or failure. He had to stick his landings, keep his body in fluid motion, so many things he had to concentrate on when it came to gymnastics. His small bulk made him look more graceful, but when he had to hold his body up by nothing but his arms, he was as strong as anyone who had stepped on that mat, but he had to be graceful while doing it. He needed fantastic splits and perfect flips.

To Sasuke, Naruto had it easy. He just had to run, jump, and do a few other things. But both , would argue quite viciously that doing track and field was harder than doing gymnastics. In the end it all boiled down to that no matter how hard they argued, both were difficult ad required years of training. Sasuke put on his night pants and walked back into the bedroom, shutting off the bathroom light, then placed his old clothes beside the bag gathering all of his dirty clothes and opened the door to the hallway. One of the assistant coaches standing there, taking the dirty clothes.

"I'll have these all ready for you by tomorrow, Sasuke," the assistant coach said, smiling.

"Thanks, Ino, good night," Sasuke sighed, closing the door again and crawled into the bed.

It wasn't very long until Sasuke felt warm, powerful arms forcing him onto Naruto's chest. Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto was sitting up when he got into bed, he was probably more tired than he thought he was.

"Sasu-chan," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck, wrapping arms around Sasuke's waist.

"What? What do you want?" Sasuke sighed, leaning his head to one side so Naruto had more access to his neck. Naruto purred a little and nuzzled Sasuke's neck lovingly, pulling the raven closer to him.  
"You seem so stressed, I saw you win the gold, you looked so sexy on those bars."  
"Come to think of it, how did you do today?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto as the blond kissed the tip of his nose.

"I won the Gold on the track, 100 meters. Did I make you proud?" Naruto chuckled, kissing Sasuke softly before the raven could move his head again.

"Yeah, win tomorrow, alright? ...wait...why didn't you do the 800 meters?"

"Injury, I was warming up when I twisted my ankle. It was fine in about 5 minutes, but Iruka refused to let me run, I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled against Sasuke neck again, smiling as he moved a hand down to gently rub Sasuke's member, trying to make him hard.

"Stop, not tonight," Sasuke hissed at Naruto, glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, Sasu-chan, we haven't done it since we got here! Please? Please, please, please, please, please?" Naruto begged, kissing Sasuke's neck lovingly, rubbing a little harder.

Sasuke growled at him, a small moan in there as he moved his legs closer together, trying to force Naruto's hand away.

"No. I can't be sore tomorrow."

"You have said that every night we've been here, please? Just once? You're getting hard, I can feel it!" Naruto whined, forcing his hand under Sasuke's pants to rub against the skin. Sasuke groaned, knowing he was going to loose in the end, but he wasn't going to give up that easily! Naruto whined when Sasuke used his flexibility to get out of Naruto's grip, rolling onto his side.

"I said no, Dope," Sasuke hissed again, moaning when Naruto kissed his neck and kept rubbing him.

"Just once while we're here, please?" Naruto mumbled, forcing Sasuke onto his back as he kissed him, grinding their hips together. Sasuke groaned softly, already feeling Naruto was at peak hardness.

Naruto smiled happily when Sasuke didn't fight back, kissing him again, gently forcing his tongue into the wet cavern, feeling Sasuke's tongue rub back. Sasuke sighed deeply, arching his back when Naruto ran his hands along his bare chest. Naruto placed his forehead against Sasuke's, forcing their pants off with a smile as he placed three fingers against Sasuke's lips.

"Suck," Naruto said softly, feeling Sasuke take his fingers in happily and run his tongue over them, closing his eyes. Naruto shivered as he removed his fingers, forcing one inside of Sasuke. The raven let out a small moan as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, nuzzling the tan cheek.

"You damn track people have it easy," he mumbled, he wanted a fight.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto chuckled, knowing what Sasuke wanted, and was more than happy to deliver.

"All you have to do is run, never being judged on your form or a landing," Sasuke said, nipping Naruto's ear playfully when the blond forced another finger in him.

"It's harder than that. We have to clear jumps perfectly, we have only a minute to do it. We have to race in the heat, and we're expected to be able to clear distances in jumps that would make you cry." Naruto chuckled. "All you gymnast have to do is make some fancy spins and movements, what's so hard about that?"

"The fact we're judged on every small movement we make," Sasuke hissed, not in anger, but when Naruto forced the third finger in him, spreading them apart.

"What's so hard about that? Just land right and you have it. Whereas I have to run against the fastest people in the world and prove myself countless times in speed, agility, and strength," Naruto mumbled, removing his fingers as he grabbed a bottle of lube he hid in the side drawer, putting some in his hand and rubbing his member with it, shivering at how cold the lube was. He positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance and smiled at him, forcing himself in, giving a low moan. Sasuke hissed at the pain, shutting his eyes.

"Damn, why are you always so tight?" Naruto asked, nuzzling Sasuke's neck, nipping it gently. Sasuke moaned in response, holding Naruto closer as the blond began a gentle pace, not wanting to go to fast in fear he would prevent Sasuke from competing tomorrow.

"Hurry up, we have to go to sleep," Sasuke sighed out happily, kissing Naruto softly.

"Hurry up? But we just started," Naruto moaned out, thrusting harder in Sasuke. But Sasuke was right, with their stamina, they could go on for about 4 good hours. Sasuke groaned and arched into Naruto, feeling the blond rub his member, trying to force him to the edge faster. Naruto gave a loud groan as he felt Sasuke purposely tense around him, a smirk on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto hit his prostate, making him arch into his blond lover. Naruto groaned and looked at Sasuke sadly.

"Can I please go faster?"  
"No, if you do I'll be in worse shape for tomorrow. You're lucky you get to do anything," Sasuke hissed at him. Naruto sighed and kept moving, trying to think of Sasuke in sexy positions to make him near the edge faster, it was working for the most part. Sasuke moaned again as he pulled Naruto closer, weaving his fingers through Naruto's blond hair.

After about another thirty minutes of Naruto being tortured of having to go so slow, he finally came, filling Sasuke with his cum, moaning as he did.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed out. "I forgot to force you to wear a condom..."

"Why does that matter?" Naruto asked, nuzzling Sasuke's neck as he pulled out.

"Because I would hate to be dripping while I'm performing tomorrow..." Sasuke sighed, rolling onto his side as he pulled the sheets over them, feeling Naruto hug him from behind.

"Don't worry, do your stretches here and maybe all of it will come out."

"Maybe."

XXX

The next morning, Sasuke had to stretch at the hotel, Naruto watching with happy eyes at how flexible Sasuke was.

"Is it all out?"  
"Yeah, I think so...now I need to go warm up in the practice gym, luck today, Naruto," Sasuke sighed, getting dressed and grabbing his bag, heading out. His clothes were left folded outside the door, Ino looking at Sasuke with a dark blush every time he glanced at her quizzically.

Kakashi watched with approving eyes as Sasuke practiced in the practice gym on the Bars, he was doing great. Hopefully he would bring home the gold if he worked tried hard enough. Naruto on the other hand was already out on the track after stretching, getting ready for the hurdles. He waited until the announcer said go, then he was off. The Olympics were a major part of their relationship, this only being their first one no one expected them to win Gold medals.

Naruto finished his race ans sighed, changing into his normal clothes, he didn't need to participate in the next challenge, so he was going to go watch Sasuke perform, he only had 10 minutes to spare before the gymnastics portion started. Naruto sat down near the front row, Iruka gone to go get some food for them, Naruto watched happily as Sasuke came out, his hands wrapped up in his his gymnastic clothes, waiting expectantly to perform. He was only walking with a slight limp too. Once Iruka got back and sat down, everything seemed to go quite, he got back just in time. The announcer announcing every other country, Sasuke going last this time.

Sasuke sighed and put his hands up when his name was called, smiling before he got ready to go on the Bars.

"And here we have, Sasuke Uchiha, from Japan. For this being his first Olympics, he is doing surprisingly well. But now time to test how good he is on the Bars," the announcer said. Sasuke sighed and used the spring to get up on the bars and began swinging a little, begging to go over the bar and switched his hand potion, letting go, doing a split, and hanging back on.

Naruto watched with a wide smile, god he loved how flexible Sasuke was, it was so...alluring. He loved watching Sasuke move the way he did, being so graceful, but powerful at the same time. When the finishing tone went off, Sasuke got back onto the high bar and flipped off, landing hard, not taking a step and not jumping back as he stood straight, his hands up in the air to show he was done, smiling happily as he left the mats, Kakashi hugging him and letting him sit down to rest as the scores came onto the board. Naruto watched expectantly too, his Gold medal in his bag, hoping Sasuke would get another one.

Sasuke smiled again as his score was first on the board, another Gold. He sighed happily, Kakashi hugging him again, seems relaxing the night before wasn't that bad after all.

XXX

Sabbia: Short one shot is short. This was my first one-shot, so tell me how it was!

Sasuke: The basis of this story was that Sabbia got inspiration from the Olympic games, given she doesn't watch them enough to know how they actually work.

Sabbia: Shut up! I know the different sports they have.

Naruto: Anyway, R&R people!


End file.
